1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum stand. Particularly, the present invention relates to a drum stand for efficiently adjusting the positions of multiple percussion instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
A drum stand is known for holding multiple percussion instruments. The drum stand is configured to hold the percussion instruments in a state that the struck heads are tilted relative to the horizontal direction in a direction to be struck by the player easily.
As an example of such a drum stand, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-233523 discloses a drum stand, in which an arm pipe (first pipe) that extends in the horizontal direction is connected to a center pipe (second pipe) set vertically relative to the floor surface.
The player moves the percussion instruments to suit the height of the player and the lengths of the player's arms and legs, so as to place the percussion instruments in proper positions to facilitate the playing. Meanwhile, the player adjusts the positions of the percussion instruments by moving these percussion instruments in the vertical direction and the front-back direction (near side or far side from the player's viewpoint).
However, the conventional drum stand, as described above, has the problem that two processes are required for moving the percussion instruments to proper positions, which makes adjustment of the positions of the percussion instruments complicated. One of the two processes is to slide the arm pipe along the axial direction of the center pipe to adjust the positions of the percussion instruments in the vertical direction. The other one of the two processes is to axially rotate the arm pipe around the center pipe to adjust the positions of the percussion instruments in the front-back direction.